


Converse High

by KimMinseokPhD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!KaiSoo, Female EXO, Underage Drinking, intoxicated decision making, slight voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimMinseokPhD/pseuds/KimMinseokPhD
Summary: Jongin has the style Kyungsoo’s always wanted.





	Converse High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhgyin (feihart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/gifts).

> Originally written for Kaisoomer 2015 for zhgyi. I'm reposting now (2019) because well... I deleted the original account I posted this under, and found it gathering dust in my computer. It's probably one of the most well-written things I have so why not share it again? :)
> 
> Inspired by BTS’s Converse High and Anda’s Touch (check out both!). I know that Converse Highs are generally referred to as "high tops" but I wanted to keep the reference true to the song. Most importantly, thank you to my beta H, without whom this fic would have been a complete mess and not a very good read.
> 
> Original prompt: [girl!kaisoo] Kyungsoo has always wondered what it'd be like kissing a girl. She decides to indulge in a little drunk experimentation.

Jongin was wearing Converse Highs.

Kyungsoo sighed and looked at her own pair of black flats, spacing out from her friends’ conversation. There was no way she’d be able to pull off Converse Highs. Converse Highs looked best when worn with skinny jeans by girls with long legs -- by _Jongin_, basically.

Something about Jongin’s combination of Converse Highs, skinny jeans and oversized white tee gave Kyungsoo a tingle down her spine. It was the style she’d always wanted to try, but could never manage. She gave her shoes another glance and huffed. Even if they discreetly gave her an extra inch, they did nothing to add to her aesthetic -- at least not in the way a pair of nice Converse Highs would. 

And it wasn’t that Kyungsoo wasn't attractive, no – one time she overheard the boys in her class talking about how nice her ass was. 

She had shoulder length hair, and despite it being a plain brown, it was styled in a popular cut. Plus, her pouty lips and round face had her classified as a cutie since the first grade. 

But Kyungsoo just knew she’d never be able to pull off those shoes. They never looked quite right when she tried them on at the mall; it was like they cut her legs off and made her look stumpier than she was.

Jongin was currently on the other side of the classroom, laughing at something Sehun had said. Her blonde hair went in smooth waves and settled at the middle of her back, a new look she had gotten over the weekend. It used to be jet black, mesmerising as it swished over her shoulders and practically begged for Kyungsoo to run her fingers through it. The bright color Jongin now sported made her hair look even softer, and definitely didn’t tame Kyungsoo’s urge to just _touch_.

Kyungsoo shook her head lightly before (reluctantly) turning back towards her friends, who were talking adamantly about an upcoming party.

Noticing her friend’s distractedness, Baekhyun snapped her fingers in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “Earth to Kyungsoo, are you even paying attention to the convo?”

“Umm, yeah. I was just looking at Jongin’s shoes. Aren’t they cute?”

“Aren’t those the ones you tried on last week?” Suho returned, turning her head to get a proper look at Jongin.

“Oh. The ones you said didn’t look right?” Baekhyun added, popping her bubblegum.

“Yeah. They look good on Jongin though, right?”

“I guess she’s cute,” Baekhyun shrugged, leaning back to get a better view of the blonde’s outfit and giving it a quick once-over. “Anyway,” Baekhyun continued, leaning closer to Suho and Kyungsoo. “Like we were talking about. The party this weekend.”

“Oh, right. Whose house?” Kyungsoo’s attention was now fully on her two friends.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes, “You weren’t paying attention, were you?”

“Well?”

“It’s at Kris’,” Suho piped in. Kyungsoo mouthed a thanks, grinning when Suho winked at her in return.

“Yeah, well like I said, I heard that Zitao is getting booze.”

“Ugh, she’d do anything to impress Kris.” Kyungsoo pursed her lips in distaste.

Baekhyun put a hand on each of her friends’ shoulders. “But yeah, let’s focus on the positive, ladies. Free booze and you know that Kris’s parties always have good music.”

“True,” Kyungsoo agreed. “So what time’s the party at?”

Suho, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pulled up to Kris’ house, with Suho at the wheel since she’d offered to be the designated driver. “I don’t even like drinking,” she had said, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shrugging their shoulders and sharing a confused look. _What good is a party without booze?_

They made their way up to the house, Baekhyun giving both Suho and Kyungsoo's outfits one last look. They were dressed similarly, though not identically – all short shorts and low cut shirts. Baekhyun was sporting a spaghetti strap top, while Suho and Kyungsoo went with tight, solid colored v-neck shirts. Baekhyun had convinced the other girls to wear shorts instead of skirts or dresses earlier on because _“we’re going for sexy, not slutty, ladies.”_

When they finally entered, it was obvious that the party had been going on for sometime, the air musty and tinged with the scent of beer and adolescence. Kyungsoo could feel the bass lightly thudding through the floorboards.

Baekhyun grabbed her friends by the wrists and led them into the kitchen. “I need a drink. Now.”

As the three ladies set foot into the room, they were greeted by a loud slur from Yixing: “Hey! You guys made it!” 

She had been the one to invite them — none of them knew Kris personally, and when they told Yixing that, she had shook her head with a laugh, claiming that this was her party as good as it as Kris'.

“Whatcha got cookin’ in here, Xing?” Baekhyun asked, leaning up against the island where an array of drinks were laid out. Kyungsoo could recognize a few of the drinks, her eyes gleaming when she spotted Green Apple Smirnoff, her favorite. She moved a red solo cup that seemed to be precariously teetering on the edge over, in case it decided to fall unceremoniously onto Suho’s lap.

“Well, we’ve got beer, lots of it actually, over there,” Yixing pointed towards a cooler on the kitchen table. “But here,” she splayed her hands out in front of her, “We’ve got the goodies.”

“What do you recommend, Barkeep?” Kyungsoo asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she peered across the counter.

“I recommend starting strong with some tequila shots. I’ve got the salt and limes ready.” Yixing pushed forward a plate with sliced limes and salt, and Kyungsoo knew that behind her sweet smile, there was a challenge.

Yixing poured them a couple of shots, drinks overflowing onto the counter, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged a look of worry. Starting with strong drinks wasn’t what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun normally did. They usually started out with beer, before working their way up. 

Kyungsoo gulped and reached for the shot glass, only to be stopped by Suho grabbing her and Baekhyun’s wrists. 

“You guys sure about this?” There was a skeptical look in Suho's face, and she was eyeing the glass with contempt.

“Just make sure we get home safe,” Baekhyun said as she licked the lower part of her thumbs and dipped it in the salt. She scooted the plate towards Kyungsoo, who shrugged her shoulders before following Baekhyun's actions. The two friends picked up their glasses and clinked them, alcohol slightly sloshing over the brim.

“To senior year!”

Really, Kyungsoo should have known better than to start off with tequila shots – _four_ tequila shots, to be exact. One right after another.

She and Baekhyun, they were no more than eighteen, but they did have their fair share of experiences with alcohol. Still, Kyungsoo really should not have started out with tequila – because that shit fucks you up. Fast.

Now more than just a little intoxicated, Kyungsoo found herself on the carpeted floor of Kris’s basement, hating the way it chafed her thighs as she adjusted to sit comfortably. 

Someone decided that playing spin the bottle would be a fun party game, and Kyungsoo thought, _why the hell not_. There were cute guys here at the party, and Kyungsoo couldn't pretend that she didn't feel their eyes on her from time to time.

Two rounds into the game (of which Kyungsoo had not been selected), the door at the top of the stairs swung open, and more people made their way down.

“Got room for a few more?”

Kyungsoo gulped, because the questioner was none other than Jongin, who was still wearing those Converse highs – _and how did she even fit into jeans that tight?_

Jongin, and two other people that Kyungsoo recognized as Sehun and Zitao, squeezed into to the circle of people and sat down.

Kyungsoo could feel a bead of sweat forming on her temple. She wiped it away with the back of her hands, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as she reached for the bottle because just her luck, it was her turn.

She spun the bottle. 

Round and round it went, until it slowly came to a stop across from her, in front of a pair of Converse Highs. _Just her luck._

Kyungsoo slowly looked up, even though she really didn't have to, because she’d spent at least half her day staring at those stupid shoes (and the owner, too). Blushing slightly from the hoops and hollers, Kyungsoo squirmed.

“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” They chanted.

Kyungsoo bit her bottom lip, eyes wide and still locked on the girl in front of her, whose gaze was shifting side-to-side, obviously a bit nervous as well. Kyungsoo leaned forward on all fours, her hair cascading over her shoulder as she crawled closer to Jongin. She stalled once crossing halfway through the circle and tucked her hair behind her ear as she waited for feedback from Jongin.

At Kyungsoo’s movement, Jongin looked up and tucked her lips inward. With a swig of her beer and a _fuck it_, Jongin leaned forward and met Kyungsoo half way.

This was really happening. 

The thudding in Kyungsoo’s ears seemed to drown out the cheers from the crowd and the drumming bass from the music upstairs.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut as she made the final surge towards Jongin’s lips.

(She’d always wondered what it’d be like to kiss a girl.)

The kiss was chaste, no more than a peck. Kyungsoo backed up from Jongin hastily and took her seat, trying to pretend that she wasn’t flustered — but failing as she scraped her knees on the carpet. She tucked her knees up to her chest and she blew on them, hoping to reduce the stinging and redness.

The crowd booed.

“This isn’t fucking first grade!” Someone yelled in the distance. Kyungsoo could swear that it was Baekhyun. “It doesn’t count unless you use tongue!” 

Kyungsoo huffed and rose from her seat. She took a step across the circle where Jongin had once again seated herself, looking up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knelt down in front of Jongin, loosely straddling her legs, before putting her arms on Jongin’s shoulders. _Gotta give em what they want, I guess._ Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow, silently asking Jongin if this was ok. Jongin responded a crooked smirk that invited Kyungsoo to come closer.

Kyungsoo leaned in for the kiss again, only closing her eyes at the last second this time. Once, twice, she smacked their lips together. 

And then Jongin pulled away and leaned into Kyungsoo’s ear: “Come on, little birdie, you can do better than that.” She whispered into the brunette’s ear. Kyungsoo could feel a shudder going through her and lowered herself a bit more, so that she was basically sitting in Jongin’s lap.

Alcohol and adrenaline still coursing through her brain, Kyungsoo braced herself as the younger came in for another kiss, mouth slightly ajar. Jongin tugged at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth wider. Taking advantage of this, Jongin slipped her tongue in, thoroughly tasting Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo ran her tongue across Jongin’s, and tilted her head, leaning forward for better access. She could feel Jongin’s soft breasts pushing up against hers as she closed the gap between them. Jongin’s hands slid down Kyungsoo’s back in a way that had her shuddering with want, before settling lightly on her ass. Kyungsoo wrapped her hands around Jongin’s neck, legs squirming and tensing as she could feel a heat forming in her core.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as one of Jongin’s hands made their way up the back of her shirt, fingertips lightly tracing on the skin. Kyungsoo’s hands found their way into Jongin’s hair, and it was even softer than she could have imagined. She twirled her pointer finger into Jongin’s baby hairs at the base of her neck, and Jongin pressed her chest further against Kyungsoo in response. 

Kyungsoo tugged on Jongin’s lower lip, and Jongin exhaled slowly, her breath fanning out over Kyungsoo’s face. She smelled sweet, a candy-like scent underneath the musk of the alcohol. Jongin took advantage of Kyungsoo’s momentary distraction, and captured her lips again. Kyungsoo moaned in response, pressing her crotch further down onto Jongin. Kyungsoo stilled, though, when she felt fingers on the hooks of her bra, and pulled back from the kiss with a wet smack.

There was loud cheer coming from their peer group, one male shouting, _“take it off!”_ right as they ended the kiss. Kyungsoo pressed her forehead against Jongin’s, both panting heavily at this point.

Their heavy breaths lightened and turned into giggles, and Kyungsoo rose from her seat on Jongin’s lap. She couldn’t believe that she’d just made out with her, really. Just a bit more, and Kyungsoo might have found herself getting to second base and maybe further in front of her friends. Kissing Jongin had been incredible and a whole lot of fun, but Kyungsoo still had her limits. Maybe it was time to find Suho and sober up at home. 

Kyungsoo stepped around Jongin, headed for the staircase; the latter’s eyes following her in a daze.

Before starting up the stairs, Kyungsoo turned back to the younger with a small smile and low voice, "You know, I really, really like your Converse Highs.”

The second after Kyungsoo had made her exit, Sehun and Zitao pushed at Jongin, pestering her with, _“Get her number! Get her number!”_ and _“You only bought those stupid shoes to get her attention, you dipwad. SO GET HER NUMBER, NOW.”_

Jongin, nearly tripping over the laces of her shoes, scrambled up the stairs in pursuit of Kyungsoo.

Later on, when the party was mostly cleared out, students either passed out on the lawn or on their way back home, Jongin went to retrieve Sehun, whose face seemed to be plastered to the kitchen table. Jongin poked Sehun in an attempt to wake her up, the latter moaning in discomfort as she lifted her head off the surface.

"Come on, Sehun, we gotta get going. Zitao's brother is here with our ride home." Jongin slipped a hand under Sehun's arms and helped get her out of the seat.

"Some party, eh, Jongin? Too bad Kyungsoo didn't stick around. You know that girl is _hic_ really cute, right?" Sehun slurred out, her head pressed against Jongin's shoulder. Jongin just shook her head, ignoring Sehun's ramblings as they made their way to the car. 

What Sehun didn’t really know was that Jongin had been able to catch up with Kyungsoo, who was about to leave with a friend. Jongin blushed deeply, her toes turned a bit inwards (and flustered at herself because, where had this shyness been a few minutes ago in the basement?). Jongin sheepishly asked for Kyungsoo’s number, and received a wink and an “I’m expecting your call” before Kyungsoo left the house, being guided by a friend pulling on her hand.

Jongin loaded Sehun into the back of the car, a smirk on her face and a paper with Kyungsoo's number tucked in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^
> 
> come say hi to me!! [twitter](https://twitter.com/kimminseokphd) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kimminseokphd)


End file.
